3D reconstruction of image data is used to render 3D computer models of objects. In particular, the 3D models may be manipulated or utilized in various applications including the areas of medical imaging, scientific research, law enforcement, film animation, and virtual reality, amongst others.
3D models may be recreated using the input of two-dimensional (2D) data, such as from video, photographs or other methods of capturing data representations of an original object. For example, 3D reconstruction from magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scans are extensively used to allow medical professionals to review and analyze 3D brain models without necessitating surgery. In the context of law enforcement, 3D reconstruction may be employed to provide more realistic depictions of individuals, 3D models are used in film and television production to portray objects, environments or actors in a realistic manner.
Endoscopies have long been used in the medical field for visual examination of the interiors of body cavities and hollow organs. A medical professional may use an endoscope to investigate symptoms, confirm a diagnosis, and/or provide treatment. An endoscope is an instrument with a rigid or flexible tube, a lighting system to illuminate the organ, and an imaging system to transmit images to the viewer. Various types of endoscopes are available for examination of different organs, such as a cystoscope for the lower urinary tract, an enteroscope for the small intestine, a bronchoscope for the lower respiratory tract, and many others. The endoscope is typically inserted directly into the organ, and may be fitted with a further apparatus for examination or retrieval of tissue. Modem endoscopes are often videoscopes, transmitting images from a camera to a screen for real-time viewing by the health professional. The procedure may then be reviewed through video playback, or condensed into a few still images with notes and drawings.
Endoscopic data may be captured via the use of various modalities, including white light endoscopy (WLE), spectroscopy, endomicroscopy, confocal microscopy and optical coherence tomography (OCT). Mother-daughter endoscopy systems may be used, where a “mother” endoscope is complemented by a “daughter” endoscope placed into its working channel. The mother endoscope may function via a primary modality such as WLE, while the daughter endoscope may employ a secondary modality such as OCT. Video data from the two endoscopes are typically recorded and viewed separately.